The Nightingale knew it
by unbuttered-buttercup
Summary: Zeiten mögen sich ändern, Verhaltensweisen der Feinde mögen sich wandeln. Doch was mag der Auslöser sein, und welche Folgen wird es mit sich ziehen...? -DracoxHarry- PLZ R&R!
1. Prologue

Titel: The Nightingale Knew It

Part: I/ III

Teil: 1/?

Pairing: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter (jedoch keine Rollenverteilung)

Bei diesem Teil hier wird es sich erst um den Prolog handelt, was auch der Grund dafür ist, dass er ziemlich kurz gehalten ist. Die ganze Geschichte werde ich in eine Art Kapitel einteilen, und diese wiederum in Teile, da quasi ein jedes Kapitel zwar auf das Gleiche zusteuert, also ein roter Faden durch ein jedes hindurchführt, jedoch trotzdem ein wenig ein anderes Thema behandelt.

**°çç°°çç°°çç°°çç°°çç°°çç°°çç°**

**The Nightingale Knew It**

**I, Teil.1 (Prolog): Surprising News**

Bedächtig strich er sich durch den langen, weißen Bart, nachdem ihm jene eigentlich erfreuliche, Nachricht mitgeteilt worden war. Zwar würde er niemals, wirklich niemals einen seiner Schüler verloren glauben, doch war ihm sehr wohl bewusst gewesen, dass gerade jener immer schon auf einem schmalen Grad gewandert war. So erfreute es ihn nun umso mehr, von solchen, wenn auch erst schwach erkennbaren, Sinneswandlungen zu hören, wie sie vielleicht schon lange zuvor im Geheimen stattgefunden hatten.

„Nun, an erster Stelle möchte ich dir erst einmal danken, dass du mich über diese Dinge in Kenntnis gesetzt hast, so dass wir frühzeitig werden Massnahmen ergreifen können, bevor sich jemand diese zu seinem Nutzen machen könnte, oder sie sogar eigenständig eine negative Richtung einschlagen würden."

Wie immer strahlte er wieder die völlige Ruhe und Besonnenheit aus, während eine Spur von Zufriedenheit in seinen Worten mitschwang, was darauf schliessen liess, dass er bereits Pläne geschmiedet hatte, was nun jenen seiner Schüler betraff. Sein Gesprächspartner, der ihn schliesslich nun schon eine bestimmte Zeit lang kannte, schien dies bemerkt zu haben, und wollte in Erfahrung bringen, welche Pläne den nun schon für die Zukunft gemacht worden seien.

„Sie scheinen bereits schon etwas vor zu haben, Dumbledore. Dürfte ich denn erfahren, was sie zu tun gedenken?"

Nun blitzten die Augen des Schulleiters erfeut auf, als hätte er nur auf diese Frage gewartet, um seine Gedanken verkünden zu können, und mit einem leichten Lächeln blickte er den anderen über seine Halbmond-Brille hinweg an.

„Ich bin froh, dass du das fragst, denn werde ich dich wahrscheinlich miteinbeziehen müssen. Doch, Severus, du wirst nicht der Einzige sein, den ich noch benachrichtigen werde, auch Minerva werde ich notwendigerweise einweihen müssen."

Von Mal zu Mal hob sich nun kritisch, wenn nicht eher erstaunt, Snapes rechte Augenbraue, als er erfuhr, wie Dumbledore vorhatte, einen mehr oder weniger riesigen Stein ins Rollen bringen zu wollen.

**°çç°°çç°°çç°°çç°°çç°°çç°°çç°**

(Konstruktive) Kritik, Anmerkungen, Lob etc. wird natürlich erfreut willkommen geheissen, also teilt mir eure Meinung mit... (wobei bei solch einem kurzen Prolog nicht viel zu kommentieren ist, wie ich zugeben muss)


	2. Abgekartetes Spiel?

Part: I/ III

Teil: 2?

So, nun einmal zum Inhalt:

In den Sommerferien hat sich Draco viele Gedanken um seinen Vater und dessen Meinung zu Harry Potter machen können, jedoch scheinen ihn die, sich daraus ergebenden Erkenntnisse nicht gerade glücklich zu machen. Das beginnt, ihn nun zu verändern. Was wird dies noch alles nach sich ziehen?

**°+çç+°°+çç+°°+çç+°°+çç+°°+çç+°°+çç+°°+çç+°**

The Nightingale Knew It Part I: Times may change 2. Teil: Put-up job? 

„Potter, Potter, ich will einfach immer noch nicht verstehen, wie Sie es zu Stande bringen konnten, in diesem Jahr meinen UTZ-Kurs besuchen zu dürfen." Seine schnippische, zynische Stimme hallte durch den kalten Raum, als er sich vor seinen Kessel stellte, und diesen mit argwöhnischem Blick begutachtete.

„Aber wenn man die Tatsache berücksichtigt, dass es sich bei den prüfenden Magiern zwar um brillante, aber langsam verkalkte Mumien handelt, und dass man dank Dumbledore meinen Unterricht nun im 6. Jahr bereits schon mit einem „Annehmbar" besuchen darf, verwundert einen so etwas überhaupt nicht mehr.

Ach, übrigens... 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor für ihren unzumutbaren Trank. Das nächste Mal sollten sie vielleicht genauer hinsehen, bevor sie eine Null hinter einer Gewichtsangabe übersehen."

Harry beschloss gar nicht erst, in das kaltschnäuzige Gesicht Snapes hochzublicken, da dieser es wahrscheinlich liebend gerne als Herausforderung aufgefasst hätte, und so beugte er sich noch weiter über den Trank, der nach Angaben des Rezeptes eine dunkelgrüne Farbe hätte annehmen sollen. Bei ihm hatte er jedoch die Ausmaße einer Erbrochenem ähnlichen Suppe angenommen. Gerade wollte er seinen Blick heimlich ein wenig zur Seite wenden um wenigstens Malfoys schadenfrohem Grinsen stumm entgegenzuhalten, als er überrascht feststellen musste, dass dieser teilnahmslos auf sein -wie hätte es auch anders sein können?- perfekt gelungenes Endergebnis starrte.

Wenn er sich doch sonst an jedem noch so leisesten und kleinsten stichelnden Wort aus Snapes Mund, das an ihn, oder schon nur an einen Gryffindor addressiert war, labte wie wenn es Ambrosia wäre, so schien Malfoy nun kein einziges der vorher gesprochenen vernommen zu haben. Da sich Snape nun dem armen Neville zuwandte, dessen Schöpfung beinahe schon ein Eigenleben zu entwickeln schien, brauchte sich Harry nun keine Sorgen zu machen, von dem scheinbar ewig gehässigen Lehrer für Zaubertränke zusammengestaucht zu werden, wenn er seine Augen woanders hin, als über seine Zutaten, seinen Kessel oder die Tafel wandern ließ.

So beobachtete er nun weiterhin Dracos merkwürdiges Verhalten, welches dieser an den Tag legte. Sein Trank war nun sowieso nicht mehr zu retten, und schließlich konnte er noch von Glück reden, dass Snape ihn nicht einfach verschwinden lassen hatte, und ihm so nicht auch noch die letzte Hoffnung Punkte zu erreichen, genommen hatte.

So bemerkte er nun mit noch größerem Erstaunen, dass sich in dem sonst so gefühlskalten Gesicht des schmalen Slytherin, Züge der Müdigkeit abzeichneten und dies am ersten Schultag, wohlverstanden.

Immer weitere Ungereimtheiten stachen ihm ins Auge, in diesem Moment der um ihn sonst vollkommen konzentrierten Arbeitsatmosphäre. Als nächstes „vermisste" er die beiden Gorillas mit dem IQ eines Stück Doxykotes, bis ihm bewusst wurde, dass diese beiden niemals die Prüfungen in diesem Fach bestehen hätten können, was wahrscheinlich nicht einmal die gutgläubigste Seele Hogwarts' erwartet hätte. Jedoch auch am Morgen, bei Pflege magischer Geschöpfe standen die beiden am anderen Ende des Zaunes, und nur einen einzigen Jungen hatte er manchmal das Gespräch mit Malfoy aufnehmen sehen, möglich dass er Zabini hieß.

Schließlich wurde er sich der gemütlichen Zugfahrt im Hogwarts-Express bewusst, während der sie nicht ein einziges Mal von einem nervtötenden Besuch Malfoys gestört worden waren. Was bei Merlin wurde hier denn eigentlich gespielt? War Malfoy denn plötzlich von allen mehr oder weniger guten Geistern verlassen worden?

Aber warum sich um so jemanden Gedanken machen? Schließlich war es nur Malfoy, über dessen Verhalten er jetzt in diesem Moment sinnierte. Also beschloss er doch wieder weitere klägliche Versuche aufzunehmen, seinen Trank vielleicht doch noch ein kleines Stückchen zu retten. Doch genau in dieser einen Sekunde als Harry seine Augen wieder zu seiner Arbeitsfläche wenden wollte, schien Malfoy den auf ihm lastenden Blick zu spüren, drehte seinen Kopf blitzschnell und ließ seinen zornigen, mit einem Male beinahe unheimlich wirkenden, lodernden Blick den Harrys einfangen und festfrieren.

Harry glaubte, eine eiskalte Kralle würde sich um sein Herz schließen, als er den plötzlich aufgekommenen Hass in Malfoys Metall farbenen Augen sah, der sich einzig und allein gegen ihn zu richten schien, der ihm die Schuld an jedem noch so kleinen Unglück zu geben schien, der ihn anklagen, verurteilen und hinrichten würde.

Nur einen kleinen Spalt weit öffneten sich nun die hellen Lippen des Blonden, ohne dass er und Harry auch nur die kleinste Andeutung eines Wimpernschlages machten.

„Wag. Es. Nicht. Mich. Auch. Nur. Eine. Einzige. Sekunde. Länger. An. Zu. Glotzen."

Jedes einzelne Wort glaubte Harry zischend in sein Gesicht gespuckt zu kriegen, zwar leise, aber untermalt von einem kaum vernehmbaren, versenkenden Unterton. Seine Augenbrauen kräuselten sich nun verärgert, als er gerade zu einer ebenbürtigen Antwort ansetzten wollte, doch er wurde von einer dritten, sich nun in ihr angehendes Streitgespräch einmischenden Stimme, noch im letzten Moment abgehalten.

„Potter! Malfoy! Nun ist es genug! Für heute ist es mir nun wirklich reichlich egal, welcher von euch beiden nun schon wieder einen Streit vom Zaun gebrochen hat," (nun wurde seine Stimme ein wenig leiser) „wobei ich natürlich Potter verdächtige." (nach dieser Bemerkung donnerte seine Stimme wieder durch den ganzen Raum) „Schnappen Sie sich ihre Bücher und was auch immer und dann folgen sie beide mir AUF DER STELLE zu Professor McGonagalls Büro! Und KEINE WIDERREDE!"

Jeder in diesem Raum Anwesende zuckte bei diesen plötzlichen Worten erschrocken zusammen, da abgesehen von Harry und Malfoy vorallem kein einziger wusste, was denn die Ursache für diesen Ausbruch gewesen war. Die beiden Angeprochenen, oder vielleicht sogar besser Angefauchten, erholten sich schnell von ihrem Schrecken, da ihnen kaum etwas anderes übrig blieb, falls sie sich nicht auch noch eine weitere Bestrafung einhandeln wollten, als diejenige, die nun schon auf sie zukommen würden.

Harry raffte mühselig, jedoch so zackig wie möglich seine Sachen zusammen, sah noch einmal zu seinen Freunden zurück, die ihn allesamt mit einem wahrlich mitleidigen Blick bedachten, und machte sich schließlich daran, knapp hinter Malfoy, Snape zu folgen.

Ganze zehn Minuten lang schritten sie so, eiligst, in dieser Formation, ohne auch nur ein einziges Wort zu vergeuden, während sich Harry hin und her gerissen fühlte, da er nicht wusste, ob diese Zeitspanne ihm nun wie eine Sekunde oder doch eher wie eine Stunde erschien. Stur löste er seine Augen nicht von dem Boden unter ihren Füssen bis sie schließlich abrupt stoppten und er um Haaresbreite in Malfoy hineingeprescht wäre.

Womit würde Snape ihm dieses Mal wohl das Schuljahr zur Hölle machen? Und McGonagall war schließlich auch nicht gerade dafür bekannt allzu gnädig zu sein. Wobei... Warum sollte Snape plötzlich das Gefühl haben, diese Bestrafung nicht alleine durchführen zu können? Irgendetwas passte hier ganz und gar nicht zusammen, dessen war er sich nun sicher. Doch lange konnte er nicht mehr versuchen, irgendwelche Schlussfolgerungen zu ziehen, denn es öffnete sich schon wenige Sekunden nach ihrer Ankunft, und logischerweise nach dem ungeduldigen Anklopfen Snapes, die Tür des Büros.

Weder waren Anzeichen des Erstaunens im Gesicht der nun langsam schon ein wenig älteren Professorin zu erkennen, noch hinterfragte sie den Grund für diesen Besuch, Sie ließ sie wortlos eintreten, jedoch nicht ohne Snape einen verschwörerischen Blick zuzuwerfen. Als Harry dies zufällig beobachtete, glaubte er seinen Augen nicht mehr trauen zu können. Seit wann sollten gerade diese beiden Lehrer einander Blicke zuwerfen, als versuchten sie einen gemeinsamen Plan auszuführen? Warum befand sich McGonagall in ihrem Büro, unterrichtete also nicht und hatte keineswegs überrascht reagiert wegen ihres Kommens? Das war doch alles ein abgekartetes Spiel!

Harry, so sehr er seine Hauslehrerin eigentlich auch mochte, ahnte Übles was sie und Snape betraf, oder besser gesagt, deren Bestrafung. Irgendetwas wurde hier gespielt, und irgendwie hegte er eine dunkle Vorahnung, dass es noch schwere Folgen mit sich ziehen würde.

„Sie haben sich wieder gestritten, nehme ich an."

Ihre kühle, unparteiische Stimme richtete sich direkt an Snape, die beiden Jungen beachtete sie gar nicht erst.

„Richtig erkannt. Schon wieder. Und nun müssen wir wirklich etwas tun, denn so kann es einfach zugehen an unserer Schule. Da ich jedoch im Sinn habe, dieses Mal eine Strafe größeren Ausmaßes anzuwenden, habe ich mir überlegt, Sie, Minerva, darüber zu informieren."

„Ich habe mit Dumbledore bereits über dieses, bereits langjährige, ... Problem... gesprochen, und er hat mir schließlich einen Vorschlag gemacht, welcher mir zwar ein wenig drastisch, jedoch sehr plausibel erschien. Er meinte, dass die beiden Streithähne von dem Tag des neuen Schuljahres an, an welchem sie erneut streiten würden, jene Strafe erhalten sollten.

Er befand es für effizient genug, wenn sie täglich eine Stunde miteinander verbringen MÜSSTEN, wobei es sich dabei weder um eine Unterrichtsstunde, ein Quidditchspiel noch um ähnliche obligatorische Tätigkeiten handeln solle.

Da fällt mir ein... am Sonntag, meinte er, sei es ihnen erlaubt, dieser Pflicht nicht nachzugehen."

Wenn Harry auch nur dreißig Sekunden vorher gedacht hatte, dass man beinahe schon meinen könnte, die beiden würden einen einstudierten Dialog hinunterrattern, so war sein ganzer Kopf nun wie leergefegt und er starrte die Professorin mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Das konnte doch nicht ihr ernst gewesen sein? Sogar sie würde doch in einem solchen Falle mit ihm Mitleid haben würden und eine „etwas" mildere Strafe ansetzten wollen. Und Snape, Snape würde doch kaum seinem Lieblingsschüler so etwas aufbürden wollen. So sah er nun langsam in dessen Richtung, wobei in seinen Augen wahrscheinlich ein winziger Hoffnungsschimmer zu erkennen war.

„Hart, aber gerecht. Ich stimme zu. Ich habe nämlich genug davon, ständig den Schlichter zwischen zwei aufmüpfigen Jugendlichen zu spielen. Meiner Meinung nach können wir eigentlich bereits heute schon damit beginnen, und nur so nebenbei... ich glaube, es würde reichen, wenn wie die Strafe auf ungewisse Zeit ansetzten, was heißen soll, bis wir an einen Punkt angelangt sind, an dem sich die beiden M.Ö.G.E.N. Sonst wird auch diese Aktion zu Nichts führen."

„Aber Professor Snape! Sie wollen mich doch nicht wirklich dazu zwingen mit... mit Potter einen Teil meiner Freizeit verbringen zu müssen! Mit. POTTER!"

Malfoy schien außer sich, einerseits wahrscheinlich aus Wut andererseits aus purer Verzweiflung. Jegliche Farbe war vor Schreck aus seinem Gesicht gewichen, so dass seine Haut noch weißer und heller erschien, als sie es ohnehin schon war. Harry knirschte bloß mit seinen Zähnen, denn er wusste, es war sowieso schon beschlossene Sache. Das ganze war von hinten bis vorne ein abgekartetes Spiel gewesen, das hätte er sogar schwören können. Die Hintergründe kannte er vielleicht noch nicht, aber wer auch immer dafür verantwortlich war, selbst wenn es Voldemort sein sollte, er würde es herausfinden und dann würde sich dieser jemand gewaltig rechtfertigen müssen.

„Hören Sie sofort auf, sich aufzuregen, solches Benehmen dulde ich nicht in meinem Büro! Ich werde sie gleich wieder entlassen und dann können Sie sich so viel aufregen wie sie wollen.

Etwas möchte ich nun noch hinzufügen. Ich bin der Meinung, man könnte ihnen wenigstens die Wahl überlassen, um welche Uhrzeit sie sich... treffen... möchten.

Und jetzt zurück mit ihnen beiden in ihre Klasse und denken sie gar nicht erst daran, ihre Pflicht nicht einzuhalten, es würde bloß alles nur noch verschlimmern. Auch Sie, Severus, möchte ich nun höflichst aus meinen Büro hinaus bitten, schließlich habe auch ich meine Pflichten"

Damit scheuchte sie die zum Teil sehr perplexen Störenfriede gewissermaßen aus ihrem Büro hinaus und schloss zackig die Tür.

„Einen schönen Tag wünsche ich ihnen noch, meine Herren"

Unsicher was er nun tun sollte, blickte Harry beinahe schon ein wenig hysterisch zwischen der nun geschlossenen Tür, Malfoy und Snape hin und her. Was würde bloß auf ihn zukommen? Was würde bloß noch alles geschehen?

Snape schien sich kurz irgendwelche Gedanken zu machen und blickte darauf kalt auf die beiden Schüler, vor allem aber natürlich auf Harry, hinunter.

„Am besten begeben sie sich zum Raum, wo sie als nächstes unterrichtet werden, denn zum einen wäre die Stunde nun so oder so schon in wenigen Minuten zu Ende, und zum anderen sind sie mit ihrem Trank schon fertig oder haben ihn wie immer routinemäßig bis zur angehenden Unkenntlichkeit entstellt.

Malfoy..."

Dabei nickte er dem zuletzt Angesprochenen zu und hätte man doch beinahe meinen können, es hätte etwas Aufmunterndes darin liegen sollen, und machte sich mit heftig bauschendem Umhang davon, um in seinen Kerker zurückzukehren. Völlig ratlos täuschte Harry vor, etwas in seiner Tasche zu suchen, da er nicht wirklich wusste, ob er nun wortlos abrauschen sollte, oder vielleicht einen...-uwah, wie das klang-

Treff- und Zeitpunkt ausmachen musste, da sie schließlich an diesem Tag schon ihrer neu aufgeladenen Pflicht nachgehen mussten.

„Eine Stunde nach dem Beginn des Abendessens, in der Bibliothek. Und wehe Potter, du verschwendest auch nur eine einzige Sekunde meiner wertvollen Zeit und kommst zu spät" Diese unerwarteten Worte ließen Harrys Kopf schnell hochschnellen, da er noch immer verstohlen in die Tasche hineinsah, doch auch zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag konnte er sich eine Antwort gegenüber dem Slytherin ersparen und sah einem flatternden Umhang hinterher.

Schnell warf er einen Blick auf seine Uhr... vier Uhr... um sieben Uhr wurde gegessen, dass hieß also noch genau vier Stunden.

Vier Stunden bis er eine der bisher schlimmsten Strafen, die ihm in dieser Schule auferlegt worden war, antreten musste.

Vier Stunden bis er die Gesellschaft Malfoys würde ertragen müssen.

Und was er nicht ahnen konnte... vier Stunden, bis sich so manche Dinge in seinem Leben einschlägig verändern würden.

Vier Stunden...

**°+çç+°°+çç+°°+çç+°°+çç+°°+çç+°°+çç+°°+çç+°**

**to be continued...**


	3. Ein kleines Stück Menschlichkeit

The Nightingale knew it 

**Part I: Times may change**

**3. Teil: A little piece of humanity**

Er steiss ein resignierendes Seufzen aus, als er wie immer erfolglos versuchte, seine Haare platt zu drücken, bald aufgab und mit dumpf hallenden Schritten der Bibliothek näher und näher kam. Also würde Malfoy wie sonst auch, noch zusätzlich auf der Widerspänstigkeit seiner Haare herumreiten können. Aber egal, dieser hinterhälige, arrogante Schleimer würde IMMER einen Makel an Harry finden, egal wie perfekt er daherkommen würde.

Also Augen zu und durch.

Schweren Herzens betrat Harry die Bibliothek, um fünf vor acht, er war also sogar überpünktlich. Aber den letzten Worten des Sytherins zu Folge, würde dieser sich vielleicht ebenfalls schon eingefunden haben. Und tatsächlich, in einem alten, ledernen Sessel sass der Blondhaarige mit überschlagenen Beinen und blickte sofort scheinbar ungeduldig in die Richtung des Gryffindors, als jener bereits schon die ersten Schritte in die Bibliothek getan hatte. Noch einmal atmete Harry tief ein und liess den Sauerstoff langsam wieder aus seinen Lungen entweichen, um sich noch einmal zu beruhigen, bevor er dem ihm meist feindlich gesinnten Schüler Hogwarts Gesellschaft leisten „durfte".

Betont gemütlich schlenderte er nun zu dem zweiten Sessel, welcher sich unmittelbar neben dem anderen, ebenfalls unter einem grossen Fenster, befand und liess sich mit einem gemurmelten „Malfoy..." und einem leichten Kopfnicken hineinfallen. Es war Freitag der ersten Schulwoche, und wie sich herausstellte, war das sechste Schuljahr noch anstrengender, als diejenigen vorher, und so hatte er nicht mehr wirklich die Kraft, sich gross vor Malfoy aufzuspielen oder dergleichen. Also begnügte er sich damit, die Arme vor der Brust zu verschränken, und denn anderen auffordernd anzublicken.

„Und jetzt...?"

„Nichts, Potter, überhaubt nichts mit ‚und jetzt'", wurde seine Frage einem genervten Aufseufzen folgend, beantwortet.

„Wenn's sein muss, schweig ich dich lieber jeden Tag eine Stunde an, als dass ich mich dazu berufen fühlte, eine Konversation mit dir zu beginnen" Mit diesen Worten drehte er seinen Kopf wieder nach links, von Harry abwendend. Resignierend war nun dieser an der Reihe, einen lauten Seufzer auszustossen.

„Natürlich, eine andere Antwort hätte ich von dir Sturrkopf kaum erwartet. Aber ehrlich gesagt, ich hab weder die Lust noch die Zeit dazu, jeden Tag eine ganze Stunde lang zu verplempern, nur weil du Esel nicht dazu in der Lage bist, deinen verkappten Stolz einmal abzulegen, und das vermutlich Beste aus der Situation zu machen"

Harry hatte sich nun aufgesetzt und blickte beinahe schon erbost in die Richtung des anderen. Warum musste dieser verfluchte Slytherin auch immer nur so verdammt eingebildet sein, und konnte es nicht einmal zu Stande bringen, ein kleines Gespräch, wenn auch mehr oder weniger gezwungenermassen, zu führen?

Nun schnaubte der benannte Sturrkopf auf, und drehte seinen ganzen Körper nun ein wenig nach rechts um den anderen anblicken zu können, ohne dabei seinen Hals drehen zu müssen, wäre auf Dauer schliesslich anstrengender gewesen.

„Das hat nicht im Geringsten etwas mit Stolz zu tun, Potter. Ich WILL ganz einfach nicht mit dir reden, darüber gibt's nichts mehr zu sagen."

Seine Haltung schien seinen Worten jedoch stark zu wiedersprechen, da er sich nun immer noch Harry zuwande, als würde er auf eine Antwort des Schwarzhaarigen warten.

„Erstens; Mcgonagall, Dumbledore und Snape werden darauf bestehen, dass wir von diesen mehr als unangenehmen Momenten erst wieder befreit sind, wenn wir es zumindest zu Stande bringen würden, normal miteinander zu kommunizieren.

Zweitens; wenn du wirklich nicht mit mit sprechen wollen würdest, hättest du dich kaum zu mir gewandt, um bloss diese beiden Sätze vorhin verlauten zu lassen"

Nicht, dass er wirklich grossen Wert darauf legen würde, mit Malfoy sprechen zu können, aber er befürchtete, dass er noch bis Ende des Schuljahres jeden Tag eine erneute Stunde über sich würde ergehen lassen müssen, wenn sie beide nicht auf einen, wenn auch winzigen, grünen Zweig kommen würden.

Ein erschöpftes Grinsen schlich sich nun auf die Lippen des Slytherins, welches jedoch noch unechter, als die Artikel einer Rita Kimmkorn wirkte und dem feingeschnittenen Gesicht des eher schlanken Jungens einen müden Zug verpasste.

„Mich nennst du einen Sturkopf? Du bist doch der Hartnäckige hier. So scharf darauf, ein paar Worte mit mir zu wechseln?"

Harry raufte sich nun innerlich schon die Haare, verbarg äusserlich bloss sein Gesicht in den Händen, rieb sich kurz die Stirn mit seinen Fingerspitzen und liess für wenige Momente lang bloss ein ärgerliches „Mmmm!" verlauten.

„Du... ich glaub's einfach nicht! Wie kann ein einziger Mensch nur so eingebildet und heimtückisch sein, obwohl man doch meinen könnte, dass in jedem ein sogenannter Funken Gutes steckt." Dies sprach er zwar in vollkommener Ehrlichkeit aus, jedoch weniger um Malfoy zu verletzen –was im sowieso nicht gelungen wäre-, sondern um für ein Mal einmal die Rollen zu tauschen und den Slytherin zu provozieren.

„Und übrigens... sollte es dir noch niemand gesagt haben, wie ich befürchte;

Das Grinsen steht dir überhaupt nicht. Erst recht nicht, wenn man dir auch noch ansieht, dass dir überhaupt nicht zum Grinsen zu Mute ist."

Tiefe Falten zeigten sich nun zwischen den Augenbrauen des Blonden und seine Mundwinkel rutschten ohne sein Zutun augenblicklick nach unten.

„Wie..! Was erlaubst du dir eigentlich? Zu Glauben, wie mir zu Mute sei. Du hast doch keine Ahnung, Potter.

Obwohl, wenn man bedenkt, dass die Schuld sowieso eigentlich nur du allein trägst.

Egal. Wag das nicht noch einmal, ich warne dich."

Über diese so plötzlich überaus verärgerten Worte runzelte Harry nur erstaunt seine Stirn, wunderte sich, wie der andere von einem Moment aus den anderen so bissig werden konnte, wo ihn doch vorhin keine einzige der Bemerkungen des Gryffindors wirklich hatte rühren können.

War es denn möglich, dass sich Malfoy darüber ärgerte, dass Harry bemerkt hatte, wie schlecht es um seine Laune stand –gegebenenfalls dem war überhaupt so-?

Reine Neugierde begann nun seine Gedanken zu piesacken, und er wurde während den wenigen Minuten der absoluten, jedoch knisternden Stille zwischen ihnen beiden reglich gequält von dem Wunsch, dem Grund für die Verärgertheit des anderen auf die Spur zu kommen.

„Scheint's nicht sehr gut drauf zu sein"

Er versuchte die Bemerkung so nebensächlich wie nur irgend möglich verlauten zu lassen, und blickte gleichzeitig angestrengt in Richtung Büchergestell.

„Oh. Wie blitzschnell erkannt. Wie machst du das nur?"

Die gezischten Worte der selbstgekrönten Schlange Slytherins trieften nur so vor Zynismus und hinterliessen in den Ohren des Zuhörers einen bitteren Beigeschmack. Jenen hielt dies nun jedoch kaum davon ab, noch ein wenig weiterzubohren.

„Warum? Jemand wie du wird doch wohl kaum Gründe haben, schlechte Laune zu haben."

Kaum hatte Harry dies ausgesprochen, biss er sich jedoch reuig auf die Unterlippe, hatte er doch unfreiwillig eine Art Komplimt ausgesprochen. Er, ein Kompliment, gerichtet an M.a.l.f.o.y.

Sich mit beiden Händen nun auf der rechten Lehne seine Sessels abstütztend, beugte sich Malfoy nun gefährlich nah zu Harry hin, während sich seine Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen verengten. Seine Stimme war leise, als müsste er mit aller Kraft die Wut in sich unterdrücken.

„DU, Potter, DU solltest das am Besten wissen. DU hast meinen Vater in Askaban landen lassen.

Du, Du und noch einmal du"

Harry's Neugierde war so schnell verflogen, wie sie gekommen war, und er wünschte sich wirklich, er hätte nicht gefragt.

Aber trotzdem, ihm jetzt in die Schuhe zu schieben, dass der ach so liebenswürdige Zauberer, den Malfoy's Vater als seinen Meister erkoren hatte, zufälligerweise sein Todesfeind, und ganz nebensächlich die bösartigste Keatur, die jemals auf Gottes wunderbarer Erde lebte, war, das war doch ganz einfach die Höhe!

„Du hast aber was Wichtiges vergessen. Dein Vater war ein verdammtes, absolut kaltblütiges Arschloch!"

Weniger wollte er Malfoy wirklich verletzen, als dass er ganz einfach nicht wirklich wusste, was er denn nun erwiedern sollte, und schliesslich einfach eine nutzlose Beleidigung durch den Raum hallen liess, was ihm zusätzlich noch die wütenden Blicke Miss Pinces, der Bibliothekarin, aufbürdete.

Als Harry das Wort ausgesprochen hatte, brach mit einem Male der zuvor noch so bohrend hassende Blick des Slytherins, seine Arme knickten schier ein, und mit einem Seufzer liess er sich wieder in den Sessel zurücksinken.

„Denkst du, das weiss--" Der leise gemurmelte Satz liess er unfertig in der Luft hängen, dieselbige nun mit starren Blicken traktierend.

Mit jeder Minute ihres Gespräches war Harry klar geworden, dass Malfoy auf eine verquere Art gebrochen schien, Wobei, gebrochen zu hart ausgedrückt gewesen wäre, niedergeschlagen jedoch zu wenig Tiefe beinhaltete.

Vielleicht hatte der Blondhaarige durch jenes einschlägige Ereigniss, die Verfrachtung seines Vaters nach Askaban, ein wenig an Menschlichkeit gewinnen können, hätte er sich doch zuvor niemals die Blösse gegeben, zusammengesunken in einem Sessel direkt vor Harrys Augen öffentlich seine innere Erschöpftheit preiszugeben.

Obwohl...wer wusste schon, ob der Schein nicht trügen mochte?

Wenigstens einer Sache konnte sich Harry sicher sein, irgendwann würde er schon noch dahinter kommen, schliesslich würden ihm voraussichtlich noch viele Stunden in Gesellschaft des an manchen Tagen giftsprühenden Slytherins bevorstehen, wie er sich schliesslich mit verzweifelter Hoffnung gespickter Ironie eingestand.

Ein Blick auf seine Uhr bestätigte ihm, dass doch bereits schon einige Minuten seit seiner Ankunft in der Bibliothek verstrichen waren, und er schon beruhigt feststellen durfte, dass nur noch eine weitere halbe Stunde zu überwinden war. Entschlossen erhob er sich und liess seinen Blick kurz durch die Bibliothek wandern, um festzustellen, dass abgesehen von ihnen beiden und natürlich Miss Pince niemand anderes in der riesigen Bibiothek zu sehen war, was hiess, dass zumindest am heutigen Tage keiner der Schüler einen Herzinfarkt riskieren würde, wenn er sie beide mehr oder weniger friedlich gesinnt „gemütlich" in Sesseln nebeneinander sitzend, plaudern sähe. Wobei man bis vor wenigen Momenten nur noch von ermüdetem Schweigen von Seiten Malfoy und gedankenversunkenem Harrys sprechen konnte.

„Wo willst du hin? Die Zeit ist noch nicht um"

Die Stimme des Slytherins klang wenig begeistert von dem Sinn der Worte, die sie monoton verlauten liess, als wäre es mehr eine Pflicht sie herunterzuleiern, als der Wunsch sie auszusprechen.

Die fehlende Beigeisterung deutlich wahrnehmend, machte sich Harry gar nicht erst die Mühe, sich Malfoy zu zuwenden, als er seine Antwort gab

„Ich hol mir nur ein Buch"

Und damit steuerte auf eines der Bücherregale zu, und fischte ein Buch mit dem Titel „Die berühmtesten Quidditch-Spieler" heraus, um sich damit wieder in seinen Sessel zu sitzen, und so seine Gedanken wenigstens auf interessantere Dinge zu lenken.

Vor seinen Augen huschte immer wieder die kleine Abbildung Marko Kalkowicz's auf seinem Besen vorbei, doch Harry konnte sich kaum darauf, geschweige denn auf den Text darunter, konzentrieren. Immerzu spürte er den Blick des Slytherin auf sich ruhen, kaum hatte er das Buch aufgeschlagen. Auch wenn er nicht glaubte, mit stechenden oder nahezu hasserfüllten Augen betrachtet zu werden, war es ihm nun eigentlich noch unangenehmer, wenn er daran dachte, dass das Gesicht Malfoy's immer noch diesen müden, melancholischen Zug tragen würde, während dieser gerade ihn betrachtete. Nach ungefähren, unerträglichen zehn Minuten wurde ihm das Spiel jedoch merklich zu dumm, und er schnellte aus einer kindlichen Trotzreaktion heraus blitzartig mit seinem Kopf hoch, dass beinahe ihn selbst diese schnelle Bewegung überraschte.

Perplex zuckte nun der sonst doch so sehr unumstössliche, schlangenzüngige Slytherin kurz zusammen, wandte seinen Blick jedoch nicht ab. Unklar war nur, ob er ganz einfach starrte, ob er Harry wirklich betrachtete, oder ob er ganz einfach nicht eine Niederlage, indem er seine Augen woanders hin lenken würde, einstecken wollte.

„Malfoy?"

Angestrengt versuchte Harry genervt zu klingen, was seine Stimmbänder jedoch nicht davon abhalten konnte, eine gewisse Nuance, die eine ehrliche Neugierde zeigte, unter seine Stimme zu mischen.

Der Angesprochene blickte nun auf der Stelle gekonnt verärgert knapp an ihm vorbei und liess ein wahrlich arrogantes „Was, Potter?" seine Antwort sein.

Der sich nun wirklich verarscht fühlende Harry blähte seine Nasenlöcher auf und stiess daraus deutlich vernehmbar die Luft aus sich heraus.

„Echt, du bist einfach unglaublich!" Wie gerne hätte der Gryffindor, um seine Worte zu untermalen, jetzt auch noch seine Hände in die Höhe geworfen, was ihm jedoch wirklich all zu theatralisch und vor allem lächerlich erschien.

„Danke, ich weiss. Schön, dass du es auch erkannt hast"

Nicht aufgeben, Harry. Nicht ausflippen, Harry. Beruhig dich, Harry. Nur noch ungefähr eine Viertelstunde, Harry. Eine Viertelstunde.

Seine wie-beruhige-ich-mich-wenn-ich-kurz-davor-bin-dem-dreckigen-Malfoy-eine-runterzuhauen-Methode zeigte zum Glück Wirkung und er war schon wenige Sekunden später nicht mehr ganz so entschlossen dem Slytherin an die Gurgel zu springen, und ihn ein wenig zu würgen, was ihm jedoch nicht davon abhielt, von seinem Mund Gebrauch zu machen.

„Wie unbescheiden. Hast du das von deinem Daddy gelernt?

Wie Schade... Der wird dir jetzt aber längere Zeit wohl nichts mehr beibringen können. Hat sich denn deine Mutter schon ihren nächsten Todesser ausgesucht?"

Sofort versteinerte sich Malfoys Miene noch mehr als sie es sowieso schon tat. Langsam drehte er seinen Kopf ein kleines Stückchen um nun dem Schwarhaarigen für einen kurzen Augenblick wieder seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken und ihn mit wahrlich brennendem Blick festzuhalten.

„Fick. Dich. Ins. Knie."

Harry blieb jedoch nicht einmal die Zeit zurückzuweichen, oder dergleichen, denn im nächsten Augenblick war Malfoy förmlich aufgesprungen und hatte mehr oder weniger stampfend den Raum verlassen.

„Was..?", rutschte es dem Zurückgebliebenen erstaunt über die Lippen, als der andere schon längst hinausgegangen war.

Natürlich, was er gerade zu Malfoy gesagt hatte, war wirllich nicht gerade sehr nett gewesen, aber bitte, was hatte er sich denn in der bisherigen Zeit in Hogwarts von der hinterhältigen Schlange alles gefallen lassen müssen? Da waren die Worte, die er hatte verlauten lassen, doch wohl ein Nichts dagegen!

Aber er wäre nicht Harry Potter gewesen, wenn ihm jetzt nicht irgendwo in der hintersten und allerletzten Hirnwindung eine leise Stimme sagte, dass er auf eine verquere Art und Weise vorhin zu weit gegangen war. Aber sich entschuldigen, oder dergleichen? NIEMALS.

Was machte es schon, wenn es jemand in tausend Jahren einmal zu Stande brachte, den gefühlskalten Slytherin mit Worten ein kleines Bisschen zu verletzen. Bis jetzt schien es ihn doch auch nie gekümmert zu haben, was an gegen ihn gerichtete Beleidigungen an seine Ohren drang. Bis jetzt hatte er niemals auch nur das Gesicht verzogen, wenn Harry versucht hatte Kontra zu geben. Bis jetzt war er seinem Ruf als kaltblütiges Arschloch allemal treu geblieben.

Bis jetzt.


	4. Sei still!

Hallo allerseits! Eigentlich wollte ich mich schon beim letzten Teil an euch richten, aber die Seite hier hat den Text irgendwie verschluckt

An erster Stelle wollte ich erst mal kurz fragen, ob sich irgendjemand gerne als Beta für diese FF anbieten würde. Meine momentane Beta ist drum im Moment ziemlich gestresst, weswegen sie diesen und auch den letzten Teil nicht Beta-lesen konnte. (Ich hoff', dass ist nicht unangenehm aufgefallen ")

Am Ende dieses Teiles kommen dann noch die Antworten an die Verfasser meiner Kommis .

**°çç°°çç°°çç°°çç°°çç°°çç°°çç°**

Part: I / III

Teil: 4 / wahrscheinlich ca. 6-8

**Shut up!**

Unbarmherzig malträtierte er den unschuldigen Boden unter seinen Füssen, als er durch die unzähligen Gänge Hogwarts stampfte, um schliesslich in dem schuleigenen Quidditch-Stadium halt zu machen und sich ganz unten auf eine der Bänke der Tribüne zu schmeissen.

Verdammter Potter!

Er wusste schon, warum er gerade jetzt diesen Ort gewählt hatte, um in Ruhe seinen Gedanken nachgehen zu können. Hier war, abgesehen von ihm natürlich, an jenem Abend keine einzige Menschenseele, da bei keinem der Häuser Training anstand und sowieso jeder genug mit seinen Hausaufgaben zu tun hatte. Und dachte er in diesem Augenblick gerade an die Slytherin-Kerker, so wiederten sie ihn förmlich an. Er hatte er wirklich nicht nötig, die ganze Zeit über nur verlogene, scheinbar ewigs hämisch grinsende Gesichter zu sehen, es war schon hart genug sein eigenes jeden Morgen im Spiegel ertragen zu müssen.

So würde nun also kein einziger Knochen seinen momentanen aufgebrachten und irgendwie auch erzürnten Gemütszustand beobachten und vorallem analysieren können. Was in wieder zu dem eigentlichen Grund für seinen Ärger zurückbrachte. Wie hatte es diese Missgeburt von einem Narbengesicht nur wagen können, einfach so auf eine harmlose Bemerkung seiner Seite her, gerade die Sache mit der Vorliebe seinen Vaters für du-weisst-schon-wer zu erwähnen?

Sowieso glaubte eigentlich alle Welt, dass nur weil sein Vater jetzt ausser Reichweite war, er als dessen Erbe erst recht in seine Fussstapfen zu tretten versuchen würde?

Okay... er wusste selbst genau so gut, wie alle anderen auch, dass er bis vor nicht all zu langer Zeit tatsächlich die Ansichten seines Vaters, zwar vorallem weniger als mehr, freiwillig geteilt hatte, und diese Tatsache den Leuten um sich herum nur liebend gern in ihre, bevorzugt vernarbte, Visage posaunt hatte.

Doch jetzt, als während der ganzen Sommerferien der Einfluss des Oberhauptes der Malfoys gänzlich verschwunden war, und Draco nun plötzlich manche Dinge aus einer völlig fremden Perspektive aus zu betrachten begonnen hatte, war er in eine missliche Lage geraten. Im mehr Zweifel hatten ihn nun zu verfolgen gebonnen.

Was, wenn es in seiner Zukunft doch noch etwas anderes, als die Gefolgsschaft des dunklen Lordes gab? Was, wenn Potty zwar ein unheilbarer Voltrottel, aber vielleicht doch nicht ganz so eingebildet und von seinem eigenen Erfolg geblendet, war, wie er es sich immer eingeredet hatte? Wenn er all die Jahre über falsch gelegen hatte, nur weil er den Worten geglaubt hatte, die ihm sein Vater tagein und tagaus eingeredet hatte?

Wobei...Irgendwo musste doch auch eine Fünkchen Wahrheit in jenen Dingen stecken. Schliesslich wäre sein Vater doch niemals zu solchem Reichtum und solcher Macht gekommen, wenn er an völlig abstruse Ideologien und Hirngespinsten glauben würde.

Oder?

Und so ging es ihm nun schon seit Wochen. Er fühlte sich, als führte er ein One-man-Theaterstück à la Dr.Jekyll und Mr.Hyde aufführen, und dazu kam dann auch noch diese völlig verblödete Idee, die natürlich, wie könnte es auch anders sein, aus dem verstaubten Gehirn Dumbledores stammte, ihn und Harry-I-am-wonder-boy-Potter zu gemeinsamen Kaffeekränzchen zu zwingen. Seine ganze momentante Situation war einfach nur zum Haare raufen, einfach total besch...eiden.

Es war ihm klar, dass ihn noch eine Menge an Hausaufgaben erwartete, aber auf die wenigen Minuten kam es nun auch nicht mehr an, und so lehnte er sich ein wenig nach hinten, stützte sich mit beiden Händen rechts und links von sich auf der Sitzbank ab und beobachtete einfach die Gräser, wie sie sich sanft, vom Wind liebkost, hin und her wiegten. Stück für Stück entleerte sich sein Kopf, eine beruhigende Stille erfüllte ihn, er nahm kaum nocht etwas wahr, abgesehen vielleicht von den weichen Bewegungen, die der leichte Wind auf dem Rasen des Stadiums verursachte.

So bemerkte er denn dunklen Schatten über sich erst, als die dazugehörige Person sich direkt vor seine Nase stellte und ihm so erst recht noch den Genuss der letzten warmen Sonnenstrahlen und den Blick über das Staduim verwehrte. Augenblicklich verdunkelten sich seine Gedanken wieder, und er blickte, seine Augenbrauen in der Mitte stark zusammenziehend, erbost und vorwurfsvoll nach oben. Welcher Trottel mochte es wag-?

„Oje... Potter. Bist du mir etwa gefolgt? Jämmerlich, jämmerlich, kann ich da nur sagen. Musst wahrscheinlich sehr Sehnsucht gehabt haben." Somit setzte er seinen besten, bis zur Perfektion jahrelang geübten Malfoy-was-wagst-du-jämmerlich-Wurm-eigentlich-in-meine-Nähe-zu-kommen-Blick. Warum gerade, wenn er sich endlich wieder seit dem Beginn dieses scheinbar verfluchten Tages ein wenig entspannt hätte, und weder über sich im Gefängniss befindende Väter, irgendwelche ein kleines Bisschen grössenwahnsinnige Schwarmagier oder noch POTThässliche (Jetzt war im auch klar, wieso Harry-Dumbledores-Schosshündchen-Potter diesen Nachnamen trug) Narbengesichter nachgedacht hätte, tauchte zuletzt genannte Plage direkt vor ihm auf.

„Die Zeit, Malfoy, die Zeit ist noch nicht um. Die bist eine Viertelstunde zu früh wie eine Furie hinausgestürmt. Also blieb mir nichts anderes übrig als dem verzogenen Bengel nachzugehen." Damit sah in der Gryffindor mit einer Mischung aus Vorwurf und Zorn an. Witziger Gesichtsausdruck, den würde er sich noch für später einprägen. Uuh... hatte McGonagall etwa schon auf ihr eigenes Haus abgefärbt?

„Warum bist du eigentlich so plötzlich auf und davon? Hab ich dein Ego verletzt?"

Wäre nicht gerade Potter vor ihm gestanden, hätte er wirklich das Gefühl gehabt, tatsächliche Neugierde über sein vorheriges Verhalten in dessen Stimme zu vernehmen, aber so sah er nur das amüsierte Grinsen, als würde der andere ein kleines trotziges Kind betrachten.

Dieser ... ! Und schon war vollbracht worden, dass sein Zornespegel wieder die gleiche Höhe wie vorhin in der Bibliothek erreicht hatte. Konnte dieser Idiot den nicht wenigstens einfach die Klappe halten und in für diese qualvolle Viertelstunde wenigstens in Ruhe lassen, indem er ganz normal und unumständlich schwieg?

„Komm mir nicht so, Narbengesicht. Entweder hälst du die Klappe oder ich verschwind' woanders hin, und dann wirst du mir nicht wieder folgen können. Also halt' einfach dein kleine vorlaute Schnauze!" Bei Merlin, er wollte doch bloss ein wenig Entspannung, aber vielleicht würden seine Worte ja sogar Wirkung zeigen, und er hätte seine Ruhe. Man würde ja noch hoffen dürfen.

„Und wenn ich dich nicht gehen lasse, bis die Zeit abelaufen ist? Was machst du dann? Deinen Daddy kannst du wohl schlecht hohlen, nicht wahr?" Die Stimme Potters triefte förmlich vor Spott und Draco musste sich ernsthaft zusammenreissen, nicht ein ungläubiges Gesicht zu machen, als er das hämische Grinsen auf den Lippen des anderen erblickte, welches er sonst nur bei Slytherins zu sehen bekam. Jetzt reichte es ihm wirklich. Dieser Trottel konnte ihm den Buckel hinunterrutschen und es war ihm so ziemlich absolut egal, wenn ihn jetzt eine Strafe erwarten würde, falls er sich aus dem Staub machte. Also erhob er sich, um so schnell wie möglich aus der Reichweite des Gryffindors zu gelangen.

Besser gesagt, er versuchte, sich zu erheben. Denn kaum hatte er seinen Oberkörper auch nur ein kaum bemerkbar kleines Stückchen bewegt, hatte das Vierauge einen schnellen Schritt nach vorne getan und ganz einfach mit seinen Händen die Dracos auf der Bank festgenagelt. Da war jetzt also auch nichts mehr mit sich aus dem Staub machen. Und, ach war das Schicksal doch wieder einmal gnädig mit seinem scheinbaren Lieblingsopfer, an seinen Zauberstab kam er so wohl nun auch mehr schlecht als recht heran.

„Potter, nimm deine dreckigen Griffel von mir und lass mich gehn'!" Es gab nichts, das Draco mehr verabscheute, als jemandem unterlegen zu sein, und erst recht wenn es sich bei diesem Jemanden um Potter handelte. Doch leider erreichten seine Worte überaupt nichts und Potters Giff wurde nur noch fester und seine grünen Augen blitzen ihn angriffslustig an.

„Keine Chance, Malfoy. Du bleibst, bis es neun Uhr geworden ist, vorher kannst du dir deine Fluchtpläne sonst wohin stecken.", zischte der ach-so-mutige-Gryffindor nun in das Gesicht der Angesprochenen, wobei sich mit jedem Wort dessen Laune verschlechterte und verschlechterte, gegebenenfalls dies war überhaupt noch möglich.

„Lass mich einfach los und halt den Mund, dann kriegst du schon deine so sehnsüchtig erwarteten fünfzehn Minuten mit mir." Draco war wirklich drauf und dran nachzugeben, wenn er einfach nur hier sitzen konnte, ohne dass diese nervtötende Stimme seine innere und natürlich vorallem akkustische Ruhe zerstörte. Schliesslich würde es auch keinen grossen Unterschied mehr machen, ob jetzt jemand völlig Ruhiges neben ihm sassm oder ob er sich ganz alleine hier befinden würde. Jedenfalls nicht für fünfzehn Minuten.

Alles schön und gut, nur scheint's leider daran zu scheitern, dass Potter nicht ganz so mit diesen „Befehlen" einverstanden zu sein schien.

„Das hättest du wohl gern, Malfoy. Denkst du wirklich, ich lass' mir einfach so von dir Befehle erteilen?" Diese Stimme! Malfoy konnte es bald nicht mehr länger ertragen sie nonstop hören zu müssen. Er konnte es sich nicht wirklich erklären, aber sie löste in ihm eine unsägliche Wut aus, vielleicht auch, weil sie ihn nur all zu gut an die Dinge erinnerte, die ihm während den Sommerferien durch den Kopf gespuckt waren. Auf jeden Fall sollte sie endlich verstummen und nicht seine Kopfschmerzen, die ihn sowieso schon seit Längerem verfolgten, auch noch verstärken. Zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen presste er seine Antwort hervor.

„Es wäre klüger, wenn du es tun würdest, glaub' mir"

„Ach du meine Güte, war das jetzt eine Drohung?", auf diese ironische Bemerkung erfolgte ein gekünsteltes Lachen, was Malfoy nun endgültig zum Kochen brachte.

„Du willst mir doch nicht etwas drohen, Malfoy?" Wann war aus dem Gryffindor eigentlich eine solche hinterlistige Schlange geworden?

„Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen?" Oder konnte er nun zum ersten Mal wirklich ausnutzen, auf Draco herumreiten zu können?

„Oder sind dir ganz einfach die Beleidigungen ausgegangen?" Die Kopfschmerzen verstärkten sich noch einma um ein Vielfaches und die ganzen Wörter aus dem Mund des Anderen verzerrten sich immer mehr, klangen in Dracos Kopf nicht einmal mehr menschlich. Er wusste nur noch eines, er wollte Stille, angenehme, beruhigende Stille. Und er wollte sie auf der Stelle.

Also musste er Potter zum Schweigen bringen, so einfach war das. Naja, einfacher gesagt als getan, schliesslich konnte er ihm weder mit seinen Händen den Mund zu halten, noch konnte er ihm irgend einen Zauber auf den Hals hetzen.

Wobei...?

„Och...will das kleine Frettchen seine Ruhe haben?" Sollte er denn wirklich? Gab es denn keinen anderen Ausweg? War er denn wirklich so verzweifelt?

„Pech gehabt, wir haben sicher bestimmt noch ganze zehn Minuten vor uns" Eindeutig, das war er. Noch eine Sekunde länger und er könnte wirklich nicht mehr garantieren, war er als nächstes tun würde. Potter würde wenigstens seine Lektion lernen, dass man einen Malfoy einfach nicht auf diese Art und Weise behandeln konnte.

Seine ganze Aktion benötigte wahrscheinlich nicht einmal die Länge einer halben Sekunde, doch sie zeigte umso grössere Wirkung. Sein Kopf war blitzschnell nach vorne geschnellt und seine Lippen hatte er in Windeseile auf diejenigen seines Gegenübers gepresst, so dass kein einziger Laut mehr zwischen ihnen hindurch entweichen konnte.

Schon die zweite Lektion für Potter heute: Erstens kommt's immer anders, und zweitens als man denkt.

**°çç°°çç°°çç°°çç°°çç°°çç°°çç°to be continued**

Kommentare, Kritik und Anmerkungen werden natüüüüürlich herzlichst willkommen geheissen.

Ana: Es freut mich sehr, dass dir mein Schreibstil gefällt. Es ist eigentlich die wichtigste Aufgabe für mich nebst einer guten Geschichte, einen anständigen Schreibstil zu entwickeln.

Moth:My english's very bad, but I hope you're gonna understand what I mean. I don't know why, but sometimes german words or sentences sound better in english (that's my opinion ) and the Original of Harry Potter is english too. That's why I started this

gilraen: Phu…da fällt grad ein Stein von meinem Herzen Aber naja, ich hoff du wiederrufst deine Meinung nicht nach diesem Teil

V.H: Danke, Danke für die Kompliment Bin gespannt was du davon hälst, was in diesem Teil gelaufen ist. Übrigens: dein Nickname ist absolut Spitze


End file.
